


You're pretty badass even when you are sleeping

by LeFleur89



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Poor Gary, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: This is a completely normal day in the Waverider. Well, "normal" for a Legend, of course.(This is set between episodes 3x12 and 3x15)





	You're pretty badass even when you are sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First of all, I'm pretty bad with summaries. It's just NOT my thing but if you are already here give it a try!  
> And second, English is not my fisrt language so I'm sorry if there are come mistakes!
> 
> So I think that's it! I hope you like it!

It was night, or at least that was what Sara thought when she opened her eyes and saw the darkness of her room around her. Sara blinked several times to adapt her eyes to the dark space.

She took a deep breath and hugged her pillow when something hit her hard and went around her waist. Her heart stopped, trying to think what the hell was that, but then she remembered, she wasn't alone. There was someone with her sharing the space that is her bed.

A small smile came to her face when she thought about what happened hours before. Ava came to the Waverider to congratulate the Legends for their last mission. They fixed a level ten anachronism successfully. Well, successfully if we talked about the Legends, but a completely mess in the eyes of the Time Bureau. But at least the job was done and they didn't create a lot of problems. Just a few. But well, they were the Legends after all, _"sometimes we screw things up for the better"_   was their saying, right?

So after this victory the Legends had a drink, because not always they got a positive feedback from Director Sharpe and that was something to drink for.

The Captain and the Director took the celebration to the next level. One that included less clothes and more non-verbal communication. That started in Sara's office, went through the corridor and ended in the Captain's quarters. Sara bit her lower lip, thinking about all that happened in that room, specifically between those sheets.

Since Nyssa, she had never stop thinking about feelings. She just thought that maybe those things were not for her, but her heart proved her wrong when she met Ava.

Okay, at the beginning she hated that woman who thought she was better than the Legends, but things changed ( _not completely sure how that happened_ ) and now, instead of fighting or hating each other they were kissing and having sex and... Well, other things too complicated to think about them right now. Okay, maybe there were some feelings involved in this... Can we called it _'relationship'_?

The thing was, every time Sara thought about Ava something happened in her stomach. Others would called it _'butterflies'_ she called it _'something really annoying'_   because Sara was usually very confident but, in this subject she was a completely mess, and she hated being a mess. But on the other hand she was getting used to this feeling. What the hell, she liked this sensation because she felt alive for the first time in years.

With all this things in her mind, she turned around carefully and faced Ava, who had her eyes close and breaths calmly. Sara smiled, again. She couldn’t help it because she was happy. Happy, that was the key word.

"You're staring," Ava said without opening her eyes.

"No, I'm not," Sara hugged her pillow, a little uncomfortable because she was clearly staring at her.

"Yes, you are," the Director smiled. "And it's sweet. Creepy, but sweet."

"Creepy, huh?"

"But in a good way," Ava clarified. "You can't sleep?" She removed the lock of hair that was blocking her view.

"No," she caressed Ava's forearm.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She said a little concerned.

Sara shook her head.

"I was just thinking," the Captain answered.

"About?" Ava frowned.

"About how I'm not used to share my bed with another human being," Sara looked at the ceiling.

"And...? Is that a bad thing or...?" There was a little worry in Ava's voice.

"I'm thinking about it," Sara tried to hide a smile, clearly joking.

"You know, I can leave if you want me to," she looked at her out of the corner of her eye, waiting for her reaction.

"And missing the feeling of being hit by the Director of the Time Bureau? I don't think so," Sara gave her a sassy look.

"Hey, I don't hit," she pretended to be offended.

"Well, you can ask my arm about that," Sara raised her eyebrows, amused by the situation.

"Is that why you are up? Because I _'hit'_   you?" Ava made air quotes.

"You're pretty badass even when you are sleeping," Sara tested her.

"Oh really?" Ava bit her lip.

"Yeap. But, don't get me wrong, there are some things you have to work on," Sara caressed Ava's arm and put her hand on the woman's lower back, putting the Director close to her.

"Uh-huh... Like what?"

"Like _'how to make the bed a safe space'_ , for example," their noses were almost touching.

"And that is something you are going to teach me or..."

"I can give it a try, yes," Sara shrugged her shoulders.

Ava laughed and it was the purest laugh Sara had heard in a long time. The tall woman took Sara's face in her hands, erasing the sort space between them by connecting their lips together.

Sara put her hand under Ava's shirt, touching her bare skin while the other woman played with the assassin's hair. Their legs were intertwined in a way no one could know which one is which, as their kiss was going deeper.

The women separated their lips just for a few seconds, so both could take some air. They looked and smiled at each other. Sara bit Ava's lower lip in a provocative way, making the Director wrinkled her nose while she laughed.

Sara put the sheets on top of them while they were still laughing and kissing. The Captain was too busy taking Ava's shirt off that none of them heard a strange but familiar sound.

"Oookay, this is awkward," Gary said while he took a piece of fabric that someone accidentally thrown him.

Ava, who was on top of Sara, popped up her head between the sheets. Her hair was a mess, her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Gary!!" The Director shouted, trying to cover their bodies.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sara put the pillow over her head, annoyed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The agent covered his eyes with his hand. "My bad. I miscalculated the coordinates."

"What is it, Gary?!" Ava run her hand through her hair, trying to fix it a little.

"I was trying to reach you but you didn't return my calls," he attempted to explain himself.

"And as you can see, Gary, she was busy," Sara sat on the bed, with a cocky smile on her lips.

Director Sharpe covered her face with her hands, completely embarrassed of the situation. How was this happening?

"Yeah... I can see that... Well, not now, obviously," Gary pointed at his hands with a nervous smile.

"Gary!" The tall woman yelled, making the poor agent almost jump. "Focus!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," he cleared his throat and fixed his glasses behind his hand. "Today it's Tuesday."

"Wow, thanks for the tip," the assassin raised her eyebrows. "And tomorrow it's Wednesday."

Ava took a deep breath and shook her head. This was one of the most stupid situation she had to live. Being there, in bed with her... Well, with Sara, almost naked and Gary in front of them trying to explain something but at the same time this didn't make any sense.

"Okay Gary. You've made your point," Sharpe licked her lower lip, trying to calm down and no killing Gary for being inconvenient. "You can leave now."

"You know where the exit is," Sara wave at him with a smug smile, ending the conversation.

"No, no, you don't understand!" Gary tried to compose himself. "It's Tuesday!"

"I think he hit his head," Sara said to Ava, in a low tone.

"Maybe you should go to the med-bay," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tuesday!! The big day!" Gary uncovered his eyes but he covered them again when Sara shot at him one of her looks. "I mean, the meeting!"

Sara looked at Ava and she did the same. They were trying to understand what the heck Gary was talking about.

"Do you have any...?" But Ava cut her before she could finish the sentence.

"Oh my God, Gary!" Now Sharpe was nervous, looking around trying to find her clothes. "Why didn't you say it earlier?!"

"That's what I was trying to do, but you didn't pick my calls!" The poor man attempted to explain. "And I tried to impersonate your voice on the phone but I don't think they believed me."

"Wait a second... You did what?!" Ava looked at him, with a mixture of being shocked and a little mad.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Lance looked at them as if they were completely crazy.

"Remember what I told you when we were having dinner?"

"Something about a very boring meeting with some big fish?" She frowned, trying to remember that part of their conversation.

Ava nodded while she was looking for something under the bed. "Where is my shirt?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, looking on the bed around her.

"Is this one, maybe?" Gary said, offering the piece of fabric that was holding since he was there.

"Give me that," Ava took the shirt and then she looked at the agent. "Gary, could you please turn around?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Director Sharpe," and he did it, giving his superior some privacy. The same privacy he invaded when he got there without warning.

A few minutes later Ava was ready, or at least readier than before. She tried to do something with her hair but it was not helping, so she made a bun the best way she could. She ironed her pantsuit with her hands and... Well, she was more or less ready. Maybe she would have a little more time in her office, without all this audience, because clearly Sara was having a good time seeing her in a rush.

"So... Are you ready?" Sara smiled at her, still in bed.

"Yeah, I think so," she gave a last look at her outfit.

"Okay. Call me when you are finish," the Captain was on her knees on the mattress. "Because we have some unfinished business," she said fixing the suit of the other woman.

Director Sharpe nodded and kissed her on the lips, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Aww, I'm shipping you so hard," Gary was looking at them, with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up, Gary!" both women yelled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read it! And, I have to say it, comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
